Raven Tales - 1: When the heart does what's unaccepted
by Cat Fyre
Summary: Something like Romeo and Juliet. Raven is the third daughter of an outcast, and during a battle with Berk she gets captured and imprisoned. Every Viking knows an Outcast cannot love a Viking of Berk, but when Raven meets Snotlout the heart does what's unaccepted. Enjoy.
1. Knock out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Raven. **

_Here Hiccup never shot down a Nightfury. You might wanna take a look at the cover image, that's how I imagine Raven to look like._

* * *

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. And ran.

My name is Raven. I'm fifteen years old and I have curly red hair that I like to braid in two and then stick its ends up again. My eyes are emerald green and I have a bunch of freckles on my cheeks. What I wear is a green shirt and pants, as well as a bracelet and a cheap necklace. Kind of cool, don't you think? Well, I am one of three daughters of an outcast, who's name was Bargin, but he died as his ship was sinking, so I was left with my mother Helphen, who's not much of a mother.

That day I was approaching for my first battle. The battle with the awful village of Berk, who had outcasted our people and treated with unfairness. I was in a small group that would sneak behind the backs of the Berk Vikings and attack them sneakily. Awesome. And alongside five other Outcasts I ran and ran. My axe, my helmet and my shield were protecting me and my small sharp horn on my belt gave me extra security. I'd use it to surprisingly stab an attacker when I'm caught. And there I could already see the first few huts of the village Berk. I could hear the screaming and shouting and guessed that Alvin had already launched on his attack.

Wiman with children were out in the forest already, but it seemed like Alvin was going to need a little help. I looked around the village and my eyes often stopped at many different scenarios. A very strong teenage Viking boy with curved horns on his helmet was using a big stony hammer to defend himself against Huggar, and he seemed like he was winning. Otherwhere a blond girl with a braid and an axe was protecting a weak boy with bronze hair from Shippeck. Next to them I could see a fat boy about my age hiding behind his shield. Two blond teen twins, a boy and a girl, were beating up poor Miskik (he deserved it) and were beating each other as well. A very old man with a very frightened sheep under his arm was using his walking stick to beat the crap out of Kishmaku. As you see this whole thing was highly entertaining.

Then we heard Alvin call "The lizard fights the snake!" which was the signal for me and my group to attack. Without a sound I ran alongside my group mates and lifted my axe to strike an elderly man who was missing a hand and a foot. But out of nowhere came a strong, ten foot tall Viking with a red beard.

Stoick the Vast. My blood froze. Not him.

I dived under his attack and ran for my dear life, only to stumble into the arms of the I must say very attractive teen Viking with the twisted horns. His face lit with surprise as I brought him to fall, me landing on top of him. He tried to roll over, but I think I was too heavy for that. Quite offensive. It might have only been shield and axe. But I took out my pointy horn and almost drove it through his back, but he twitched feeling the danger, and my surprise weapon ended up in his biceps instead. I felt him tighten and suck in his breath before he threw me off of him.

I flew and crashed down on top of a very very strong Viking with only a tiny beard, but he looked exactly the same as that teen who threw me off. I guessed it was his father. I had lost shield and axe, and so I clutched onto the back of this strong Viking who was now jumping up and down like a horse, trying to shake me off of him, which after a lot of hopping and even more cursing eventually happened. Once again I was flying, and oh Odin why, I landed in front of Stoick's Yak leather boots. I scrambled away, death frightened and I think screaming too, until my back hit the wooden wall of a house. Stoick was nowhere to be seen. Instead I faced a dread way more aggressive and less merciful than Stoick. There, screaming with a rough voice and flinging his walking stick all around him, came running the old man with the still very frightened sheep under his arm. The horrible stick hit the wooden wall right where my head would have been if I hadn't ducked in time. I stumbled to my feet and then cried aloud in pain, because the oh so horrible stick had hit me in my left thy. The hit burned but didn't hurt too much for me not to run away as fast as possible, always turning around to see if that horrible old man was following me, but he wasn't.

I ran back to the battlefield and rammed my little horn into the throat of a tall Viking from behind. He collapsed dead on the ground. My first kill. Glorious feeling. I felt so strong. But the shouting "Merrybeard!" brought me back to reality. A strongly build female Viking ran up to the corpse of that Merrybeard. She looked at me with disgust and then hatred, and swung her axe at my head, barely missing me. I ran and I think Loki hates me because I ran into Stoick the Vast, and even before I could scream he lifted his shield and let it fall onto my head. Luckily my helmet had protected my skull from braking, but still I fell to the ground and things got kind of blurry. I heard Stoick the Vast calling something like "Snotlout, take this girl as a prisoner!" and I heard approaching footsteps. The last thing i remembered was that strong arms lifted me up and carried me bride-style somewhere.


	2. Chilly

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

Headaches.

Darkness.

Heartbeats.

That was all I was able to feel for a time.

"Hey, take care of the prisoner, will you?"

"Yes Gobber, until nightfall."

There was this voice. I thought I heard it somewhere. And then the memories came. Memories of the battle and of Stoick, memories of my first kill and my knock out, memories of someone carrying me. That was his voice. The one who had carried me and who was now looking after me, guarding me that I don't escape. Guarding the prisoner. Me. The prisoner. And the thought caused me to panic. Prisoner of Berk. No, please not, please, please not! I slowly opened my eyes. I could see the blurry vision of a cage and a thing sitting in front of my cage door. As my vision cleared I could make out that the door had a metal lock on it and my cage was tall enough for me to stand upright. I though had barely any space, but straightened out I fit into my prison diagonally. Not too bad, but my eyes wandered to that figure sitting in front of my cage. It was the Viking teen who I had stabbed in his upper left arm. To my satisfaction I saw a bloody band aid around that very point, but it didn't seem to worry him much.

"Hey, you're awake." there was this voice again, and now I understood. He was supposed to guard the cage, he had carried me here. So it was all his fault! I was furious, outraged, and I let over a couple of pretty nasty Viking curses I was not very proud of afterwards. He didn't twitch a bit.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at him "You son of Loki, you, you, I could have killed you!"

"You exactly know you couldn't have, otherwise I'm pretty sure you would have." That surprised me. Not the fact that he was remaining calm around my cursing, but that he thought of me so highly aggressive and that he didn't just say something like ' you couldn't hurt a fly' or similar. Being recognized felt good.

"What's your name?" I asked, admitting I was getting a bit curious.

"Why do you wanna know?" Ok, that was clearly not the answer I expected, but that made my curiosity bubble up even more.

"I was close to killing you and I want to know your name, so the next time I hear that someone is dead I could know if it's you or not. "

"Well why do you care?"

"Come on, if that would be the case I would have to throw a _huge_ party, and I don't wanna throw one for nothing!"

"Alright, I see you've got quite a temper. Who are you?" he smiled at me. It was a friendly smile.

"I'm Raven. An outcast. But you still didn't tell me your name."

"Snotlout Jorgenson."

"Snotty" I giggled, and he mumbled something of unnecessary nicknames.

"Fine, Snotlout then. But where am I?" I asked looking around.

"You're in the Main Hall. That's where we, that's me and five other fifteen year olds like me, eat dinner after training. We had dragons here once, but one day we saw a huge dragon falling dead from the sky, and the whole dragon-thing has quietened down."

"That's sad." I said, full of pity. Having no one to fight with was pretty dull.

"Yeah, I know." He said that grinning and then looked at me. I coughed.

"It's pretty chilly, isn't it?" he asked me, handing me a blanket of Yak fur.

"No, I'm not cold!" that was not true, but my pride could not allow me to take the care of my guard as a prisoner. He was a Viking of Berk!

"Well, Ok, I'll just leave it here." Snotlout left the blanket within reach outside of my cage on a bench. Then he left to a call.

"Snotlout, come home, or Helna is going to kill you!" a dark voice called.

"Coming Dad!" he called and left. He lit a long candle and closed the bid oak doors behind him. Now he was gone and I was alone. Now that I was alone I took the Yak blanket. As I took it the bench fell over, and I understood that he had done that on purpose, so the Vikings would think I would have taken the blanket myself, and that way he would escape some kind of punishment. Quite smart, I must say. I curled in the warm blanket of fur and lay on the floor of the cage. It was really quite chilly.


	3. Water

I awoke to the sound of an opening door. It had been a long and cold night, despite the yak blanket this "Snotlout" had given me, or better, left within my reach. Snotlout. Oh how much I hated him. It was all his fault! His fault, his fault, his fault! HE had carried me away. _But Stoick knocked you out, so isn't it his fault then? Snotlout was the one to carry you here, nothing more. _The little voice in my head told me. But I simply ignored it. _By the way, he was the one to give you that blanket, otherwise you would be half frozen by now. _Argh shut up little voice! I don't need your advice! I thought it would maybe clear things to me if I just dared to look at whom had come in.

As the grand doors opened warm daylight flooded the great hall. My skin was warming up and my metal cage reflected some of the sun rays. The men who came in chatted loudly and laughed at some sort of very stupid jokes. The weapons each of them carried were signs of the fact that they were coming back from a practice of some sort. At least I thought so.  
Raven is not the brightest bird in the nest. That's what people always told me, though some could argue with that. Vikings naturally weren't the smartest sort of people. As a matter of fact, they, from personal experience, are one of the folks with the smallest intelligence. I think that's due to their "Vikingness", which often is proved by some sort of combat or banging your head against a rock. Not that I never did that, I just thought it was unnecessary to perform any stupid tricks, which by the way also lowered ones already low count of brain cells, when a Viking could prove in battle. Yes, battle is a good thing, and pleasant too. I was remembering my first kill and smiled. I kind of liked that now I was really dangerous. At least for my age.

I was still daydreaming of my kill when a man with two missing limbs, an arm and a leg, hit the walls of the cage.

"Well prisoner? Did you sleep well?" he asked in a sarcastic tone of voice and then joined the men by a table in the corner.

The rest of the day was extremely boring. Men and women came in and out, majority of them not even noticing me. For my own good probably. Who knew what those nasty Berk Vikings could be up to. There was nothing for me to do, really, and the rest of the day I spent sleeping or just looking around the room and listening to conversations. But there was still more to come.

In the evening, when it was about to get dark, the door opened and in came six teenagers. The were chatting amongst each other and two of them were in a fight. My eyes were drawn to the strongest of them all, whom I quickly recognized to be Snotlout. He was probably the dominant of the pack. They sat down by the table nearest to my damned cage and as each of them went to get food and drink I sighed. I surrender. I officially admit that I was pretty curious to find out more about them.

They soon faded into a cheerful conversation out of which I got pretty much a good idea who they were. As I said, the black haired ,_attractive_, ('shut up little voice')Viking teen with the ram horns on his helmet was Snotlout. The chubby large blond was known as Fishlegs. Astrid was the name of a pretty blond with one braid and an axe. A skinny boy with auburn hair was "Hiccup" and appeared to be the son of Stoick the Vast. Geez, I would never have imagined that. If I had to choose, I would rather have thought Snotlout was his son, but then it wouldn't have made sense, since there was a man looking exactly like Snotlout. I soon found out that Stoick the Vast was in fact, Snotlout's uncle. That would mean that the man I "rode" on during the battle yesterday was Stoick'c brother. Cool. And finally, the two teens which were always fighting with one another were often reffered to as "The Twins". The female half was called Ruffnut, while the male half went by the name of Tuffnut.

The laughing conversations continued for at least half an hour or so. While the teens were laughing and joking around, I could notice that the grown up ones were drinking or otherwise kind of celebrating their victory over us. Us. The outcasts.

The joking on the table before me went on, but there was hardly any interference to me or Alvin, or the rest. Snotlout seemed quite the loud type, but that didn't fit with how he was acting yesterday. Something was weird here!

Point one: He is a good and passionate fighter.

Point two: he is quiet.

Point three: He is loud and a show-off

Point four: He is caring and friendly

Point five: He treats me well even if I'm a prisoner.

How the heck did those facts fit together? If he was loud and rude around his own friends, then why was he so different to me? Was I _...Special?_ No. Shut up little voice! I could't be! _Why, wouldn't that be great?  
_ARRGH! STUPID LITTLE VOICE! YOU'RE IN MY HEAD! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO FREAKIN' TALK!

"Oh hey, Snotlout! Look, the prisoner is a GIRL! HA HA HA!" laughed Tuffnut, pointing his finger at me.

"So what, Tuff? Since when are girls not allowed to fight?"

"I mean, seriously! Guys, she's a GIRL! Hell I know Astrid and, even if it surprises you, Ruffnut, but I never thought the Outcasts had GIRLS!"

"Tuff, shut up. Of course they had women with them, otherwise..." Oh, Snotlout, you're a "genius". He shot me a really handsome look, but quickly turned away. Something in my body was heating up by this.

"Ehem. I'm daughter of Helphen, if you remember her. you stinkin', rotting pieces of flower-smelling lettuce!" I was stupid enough to say. I guess I was just a little taken aback by the glare that the, I must repeat, very good-looking teen shot me.

"Shut your trap, PRISONER!" Tuffnut called and kicked my cage.

All of the Viking teens take away Snotlout left the main hall. He stayed until Gobber made his way out. I guess he needed to help him with something.

As the man with two prosthetic libs walked by me, a bucket of water lifted to his lips, he noticed my glare. I was hell burning. I need water! Thoughts screamed. He turneed around and paused for a moment.

"Thirsty, are we?" he said, bending down to my cage.

"We'll se if you can reach THAT." and with that he left his bucket full of tasty, fresh water just out of my reach in front of the cage door. A nasty way of torture. Then he called Snotlout to come with him. As the boy walked past my cage he moved the bucket just into my reach with his foot. Hell was I thankful! He closed the oak doors of the great hall, and when he turned around and Gobber was not looking, he lifted his finger to his lips, signing me to be quiet. I mouthed 'thank you' and he smirked, giving me an almost irresistibly handsome grin. Oh dear, I think I unwillingly blushed. When the doors closed I turned my whole attention to the bucket of cold, delightfully delicious, refreshing water.


End file.
